


In The End

by Mector



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canada, F/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: “Have either of you thought of each other as a potential romantic partner?”“Yes, have you seen her? She’s beautiful, gorgeous, look at those eyes,” Scott gushed.Tessa felt his eyes on her and she tried to blank her mind to prevent a reaction.“Yes, when I was seven and Scott was nine, we were in--"“We don’t have time to talk about bullshit childhood stories,” the woman interrupted again, and Tessa felt her stomach sink.“In fact, your time is up.”Tessa POV





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> **I dedicate this fic to Canada and all of you weirdos on Twitter.**  
>  Dear Scott and Tessa, I see you. Stop reading fanfiction about yourself and get married already.

**_Pre- Pyeongchang_ **

**8:56 AM**

**Montréal, Québec**

 

             It was a dark and cold morning in early winter and there was a cold wind which made Tessa shiver, as she pulled out her phone to check the time. She had arrived nearly a half hour ago and had been the only person in the waiting room, their appointment was the first of the day. It was an odd location, in the middle of a decrepit strip mall on the outskirts of the city. She had taken a city bus to get there and it had taken her a while to even find the nondescript office despite having carefully planned her trip the night prior. She had not prepared for weather either as she should have worn the huge down-filled coat she had picked up at Vancouver consignment store rather than the fashionable Rudask one she had on now. She couldn’t afford to be sick right now. If only Scott would hurry up, she was only standing outside the office so Scott could spot her and not waste time trying to find the place. Every second was precious. They had four minutes until their appointment.

 She wanted to make a good impression with their new marriage counsellor. The coaching team was integrating regular counselling sessions into their training regiment in Montreal in order to “strengthen and unify their partnership.” Tessa had resisted the idea when it had first been suggested to her. They didn’t need counselling, they weren’t having any problems but the staff had reassured her saying it was more of a preventative measure, so they had the tools to deal with any matters which might arise. But they would never have any serious problems. She made sure of it.

She sighed in relief when she saw Scott pull up into the parking lot with two minutes to spare and she waved her hand vigorously. First impressions were important to her and tardiness was always a bad look.

“ _Pardon-moiiii_ mademoiselle, I’m late” sang Scott as he stepped out of his car, a coffee cup in his hand. She looked at him keenly as he crossed the icy parking lot. He noticed her apprehension and pretended to stumble. Tessa gasped. “Calm down Tess,” Scott said, laughing at her. “You should have came out last night, everyone missed you.”

Somehow Tessa doubted that, some of Scott’s buddies from Illderton had come to watch a Canadiens hockey game and they had went partying on St. Laurent afterwards. Meanwhile, Tessa had had her peppermint tea and went to sleep at 9:30pm. She wasn’t exactly a party person and Scott’s friends were definitely looking for a party every time they were in town.

“You’re right on time,” Tessa said, holding the door open for him. He sighed, leaning in to give her a side hug. “How long were you standing out in the cold?”

She ignored him, moving them swiftly to the front desk where the pretty brunette receptionist was holding out a clipboard for Scott to sign. “This is for you, Mr. Moir. If you would sign just right there.” Scott signed it lazily and Tessa winced, he hadn’t even bother to read what he had signed.

“Virtue Moir, you may go in now” said the girl. “Big fan,” she added. Scott smiled and winked at her and Tessa thought she saw the girl actually swoon. No one was immune to him when he pulled it out full force.

They walked into a spacious but sparsely decorated room where a tall woman who appeared to be in her fifties was leaning against her desk. “Bonjour, Je suis Madame Gauthier” she said politely with a French-Canadian accent, waving them to the cushioned seats in front of her. “Hello,” Tessa said politely, taking a seat.

“Bonjour, notre français est  _très très_ mal, parlez-vous anglais?,” Scott said jokingly, taking his seat.

“I can speak more than one language,” the woman replied, an edge to her voice.

“E-may Oo-tay.” Scott replied in pig latin. The woman ignored him taking a seat behind her desk. 

Tessa looked over at Scott,  his lips were pursed and she could see that he was trying very hard not to laugh at the rebuff.  

This is how it usually went, her trying to be very serious and occasionally taking notes while Scott was interjecting humor into every discussion. At first the counsellors usually reprimanded him but he was so charismatic that they usually fell victim to his charms and dropped the professional demeanour eventually. 

But Tessa had to admit that their new lady looked like a tough nut to crack. She could tell that this counsellor was going to be sterner than usual as she hadn’t smiled in her greeting or displayed any hint of recognition. She was tall, thin and formidable looking, wearing a pressed dark blue suit, probably straight off the rack at the Bay, pointed black heels and was meticulously groomed, her nails trim and her hair pulled back into a tight bun. The woman reminded her of her old ballet teacher-- a woman who had terrified her, she had always been afraid of disappointing her, for making a mistake in her routine, for being a pound overweight. She straightened her back, determined to see that this session went smoothly.

Tessa reached into her handbag and pulled out a kitschy notebook she had spotted in Kensington Market during her last trip to Toronto. She slapped Scott’s hand away when he tried to pull at the decorative feathers on the cover. She waited patiently for the counsellor to begin their session and Scott was busy rolling the rim on his Tim Hortons cup. “ _Fuck!_ not a winner again!” Scott exclaimed, showing her his coffee cup. To her chagrin, the counselor perked up. “No language like that in my office, sir.” Scott didn’t appear to hear her as he was distracted at trying to aim the coffee cup into the waste basket. He missed, spilling drops of coffee everywhere. Tessa frowned. “Oops, good thing I didn’t go into basketball, eh,” he said, standing up to pick up the trash. Tessa’s eyes flashed to the counsellor who was looking at him disapprovingly.

“You are making your wife angry.”

Tessa stiffened, it was clear the lady had no idea who they were and their relationship to each other. “We’re--” she moved to correct her but Scott interrupted her.

“She’s not mad, she’s just in a mood because of her period.” Tessa grimaced, shooting him a glare. She hated that stupid period tracking app that he had installed on his phone, it was always so freakishly accurate and Scott was always flaunting his knowledge of her period like a know-it-all.

“I resent that. I hate when guys think it’s okay...” “Relax T--- I was just kidding,” he said interrupting her again, shooting her a silly grin. Tessa sighed, feeling her anger dissipate immediately, it was impossible to be angry at him.

 

“Why are you both here today?” the counsellor began. “Well actually our coaching staff, they should’ve, um... we’re olympic figure skating partners and our coaching staff…”

“You’re not married?” the counsellor interrupted.

“No, well... I’m sorry, you haven’t spoken to anyone from our team?”

“I’m sure you have discerned that already.” Tessa nodded, thinking the woman was quite rude.

“So if you are both not married, why are you here?” she continued.

“Well we’re kinda married,” chimed in Scott, “we have been skating together for twenty years, since we were both little kids, and we have been intensely training and perfecting our ice dancing together for all of these years. We aren’t together all the time but when we are preparing for an Olympics Games we are together for like 10 hours a day. Right now we are preparing for our third time going to the Olympics. Our coaching staff want us to…”

“What kind of issues are you two facing?” Mrs. Gauthier asked interrupting him.

“No issues, our coaching staff want us to attend counselling as a sort of a preventative measure…” Tessa started.

“Our coaching staff, our coaching staff...that is all I am hearing. It appears to me that you two are _very_ dependent on these people.”

Scott let out a laugh. “Yeah we sure are…”

“Guide me through an average day for you both”

Tessa sighed in relief as Scott took this question. “Well I wake up, get ready really fast, grab a banana, and head out the door. I get in my car, drive to the rink and meet Tessa in the parking lot--”

“Wait you don’t live together?”

“No, we are not together like that” Tessa said, becoming frustrated that the coaching staff had not vetted and talked to this counsellor prior to them coming in.

“What do you mean _like that_?”

Tessa sighed, was this woman being purposely obtuse?

“Like a _couple_ couple.”

“Like we don’t fuck,” Scott added, grinning when the counsellor pursed her lips.

“I understand there must be friendship and trust between you to have worked together that long. It is probably a very intense demanding experience to go to the Olympics. So you are very good friends, no issues?”

“We are _so_ lucky that we get along so well, we are truly blessed that…” Tessa started.

“Are either of you in a romantic relationship?” Mrs. Gauthier interrupted abruptly. 

“No.”

“No, unless, well, I think that sock underneath my bed thinks differently” Scott said laughing.

“Have either of you thought of each other as a potential romantic partner?”

“Yes, have you seen her? She’s beautiful, gorgeous, look at those eyes,” Scott gushed.

Tessa felt his eyes on her and she tried to blank her mind to prevent a reaction.

“Yes, when I was seven and Scott was nine, we were in---

“We don’t have time to talk about bullshit childhood stories,” the woman interrupted again, and Tessa felt her stomach sink.

“In fact, your time is up.”

 

Tessa nodded, relieved but concerned as she knew that their allotted time was one hour and they had barely been in the room fifteen. “I just want to thank you for your time and we learned a lot about ourselves today and we will...” Tessa began the line she had rehearsed on the bus ride over here and trailed off when she saw Mrs. Gauthier looking at her blankly.

“We have not discussed one issue. Your husband seems to not take this very seriously and this is not a drama class for you to practice your acting.” Tessa looked at her, at a loss for words, hearing Scott let out a laugh of disbelief beside her.

“Come back next time with a new attitude and a commitment to honesty. Write that in your silly book,” she said, dismissing them with a wave of a hand.

Tessa looked over at Scott, seeing a hint of anger flash in his eyes. “Let’s go Scotty,” she pleaded to him, he was always quick to jump to her defense no matter how trivial the insult.  He shook his head when they made eye contact and she grabbed his hand leading him out of the office.

She replayed the last words Mrs. Gauthier had said to him. Husband? Had she confused their relationship again? How embarrassing, hopefully Scott hadn’t noticed.

“Are you okay Tess,” he asked once they were safely in the parking lot.

“Yeah, what a tight-ass, am I right?” and they laughed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” she replied as they walked to his car with Scott carefully leading her by hand through the icy slippery parking lot. The last thing they needed right now was an injury. He safely led her to the passenger door, opening it for her and bowing like a chauffeur. Tessa giggled, always amused at his antics.

“Okay, let’s get to the rink, wifey,” Scott said winking at her and touching her hand, as he started the car and Tessa’s heart skipped a beat. It was so domestic, she could almost believe it was real.   


End file.
